How in The World?
by Oliver McFly
Summary: AU for Part 2. After Doc finds the DeLorean has changed in a weird way, he gets Marty and Jennifer to help him investigate. However, things take a turn for their worse when it seems 1985 has become a bizarre Biffhorrific reality. Can the 3 of them get back in time and restore their own present, or will they be stuck in a nightmare world forever?


"Look me up when you get there," Marty McFly asked his friend, Doc Brown, as Doc deposited Marty at his house following his crazy trip to 1955.

"Don't worry, I will," said Doc, noticing the plutonium chamber was empty.

"I'll be 47…" Marty began. "What are you doing, Doc?"

"I need fuel," said Doc. "I'll go back to my lab, get more plutonium from my extra chamber-"

"Don't even tell me about that," Marty interrupted.

"I won't," Doc chuckled. "Go climb in the window,"

"Okay," said Marty, getting in as Doc went to his lab in the DeLorean.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Doc drove off, he felt he was being followed. But that was silly. Who else would be awake at 2 in the morning, and who would be interested in one of the worst cars of the decade? To be fair, he had modified it, but those changes weren't noticeable were they? Doc decided to stop thinking about it and got to his lab in a matter of minutes.

After hiding the DeLorean in his garage, Doc heard a wine. It was his dog, Einstein. "Why do you want to go on a walk so early, Einie?" asked Doc, then noticing his radiation gloves in Einstein's mouth. Einstein then proceeded to run away. "Come back, Einstein!" Doc shouted, chasing him as he ran outside in the extreme darkness. Einstein seemed to be on to something, so Doc followed him to the mall. Einstein then jumped onto the hood of Doc's truck. "Ruff!" Einstein said happily, putting the radiation gloves next to a can of plutonium. "So that's where it went!" Doc exclaimed, putting the gloves on and taking the can with him. Einstein followed Doc at first, but then saw a squirrel and ran off. This time, Doc did not see where Einstein went. After about a hour of hopeless searching, Doc went home, only to trip and fall on something as he reached his front door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Doc awoke, he was lying outside of his garage on the rather uncomfortable pavement of the Burger King parking lot. Rising with difficulty, Doc checked his watch. 10 AM, October 26th, 1985. The previous night hadn't been a dream after all. Doc was pleased when he heard Einstein's familiar bark, causing him to go inside the house. After feeding Einstein, Doc did a double take. The DeLorean was sitting there, all shiny and sleek, with a brand-new trash filled can in place of the plutonium chamber. It was as if it had been stolen overnight and made all nice. Then Doc remembered. After going out to get Einstein, he had never locked his door. Somebody had certainly seen him unconscious, gone in through the unlocked door, taken the DeLorean for a joyride, and customized it. _Well,_ thought Doc. _Guess I'll go over to Marty's house._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How 'bout a ride, Mister?" Jennifer Parker asked as she walked into the driveway of her boyfriend, Marty, who was caressing his shiny black truck.

"Jennifer, oh man, are you a sight for sore eyes!" Marty exclaimed, rushing towards her.

"Marty, you're acting like you haven't seen me in a week," Jennifer laughed.

"I haven't," Marty admitted, for this was very true.

"You okay?" asked Jennifer, worried. "Is everything alright?"

Marty looked over at his smiling parents in the doorway, and replied, "Oh yeah, everything's great!" The two of them then leaned in to kiss each other, when suddenly a car pulled up in the driveway. It was a silver, mint condition, 1981 DeLorean coupe. Doc stepped out, and exclaimed, "Marty! Marty! You've got to help me!"

"With what?" asked Marty.

"The DeLorean has been altered! It can now fly and no longer needs plutonium! I wish I knew who did it!" Doc admitted.

"That's insane, Doc, but Jennifer's here, we're going to take the new truck for a spin!" Marty told Doc.

"Take the DeLorean and bring me along!" Doc said.

"Why?" asked Jennifer.

"Look, ripples in the time continuum!" said Doc, pointing out how the entire present was beginning to fade into a different place. "We'll be safer in the time machine."

"Wait, Doc built a time machine out of a DeLorean?" asked Jennifer.

"Precisely!" said Doc. "I will prove it to you after going on the trip,"

"Why should you come, Doc, this is a date!" Marty exclaimed.

"The thing is, the three of us who know about the time machine will be safe here because the time machine blocks ripples," Doc proclaimed.

"Sure, let's go," said Jennifer.

"Alright, but I'm driving," said Marty, as they got in the DeLorean and headed for The Lake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they arrived at Hilldale, the recently built neighborhood, Marty mused, "We could live here one day."

"Look, a red light!" Doc said, before Marty got distracted.

"Oh, I see," said Marty, skidding to a halt.

A familiar voice then said, "Hey the Big M! How's it hangin', McFly?" That voice could only belong to Douglas J. Needles, Marty's biggest rival. He looked outside. It was Needles' red pick-up alright, parked right next to him. Needles was with his 3 cronies, Beardy, Buzzcut, and Smartie. "Hi, Needles," said Marty.

"Nice DeLorean," Needles laughed. "Can it go fast, or is it a dud like it's always been?"

"They're good cars, Needles, watch!" said Marty, starting to rev his engine.

"Marty, don't!" Jennifer and Doc screamed in unison.

"Grab hold of something!" Marty exclaimed, moving the time machine forward. In an instant, Marty was zooming fast in the DeLorean, and nearly crashed a Rolls-Royce…which soon vanished. Things began to change. The neighborhood of Hilldale was now called Biffdale. There was smog everywhere. The houses were different. Tall sky-scrapers dominated the city. Bikers and smokers roamed the streets. Places seemed all bombed and torn down. Doc reached over and grabbed the brake. Then, all 3 of the time machine's occupants gasped. There was a huge neon sign with the smiling face of Biff Tannen, while underneath it, a caption read, "The Greatest Man in America!" To their great horror, time had changed in disastrous way. An implausible way. Wherever they were, whenever, it was certainly not home.


End file.
